James is boastful (Somebody Has to Be the Favourite)
This is how the James is boastful (Somebody Has to Be the Favourite) scene goes in Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Journey Beyond Sodor. Script: see some squirrels in a tree hear Thomas' whistle squirrels scurry down the tree and join bunnies and birds as Thomas comes into view Thomas: Whoo-hoo! laughs Hello, bunnies! Hello, squirrels! Hello, birds! Hello, trees! Hello, sky! Thomas: Lightning, Cruz and Scoop approaching Hello, Lightning. Hello, Cruz. Hello, Scoop. Lightning: Hey, Thomas, old pal. Cruz Ramirez: Hey, old buddy. Scoop: Hello, Thomas. approach Knapford Thomas: Oh what a lovely day! It's bright, and sunny, and everybody on Sodor seems happy! Lightning: It sure is, Thomas! Thomas: Don't days like this make you feel like... bursting into song! up to sing, but James appears Has to be the Favourite: James Version, Verse 1 James: Somebody has to be the favourite! The one that everybody wants to see! Thomas: spoken James! James: Somebody has to be better than the rest! Somebody has to be so good that they're the best! Somebody has to be the favourite Somebody has to be me! enters Knapford Station Spoken Here's James! laughs enters, followed by Lightning, Cruz, Ben, Gwen and Max Thomas: You're not the favourite, James! James: Of course I am, Thomas! Ask anybody! Thomas: No, you're not! Gwen Tennyson: And anyway, Thomas was going to sing a song, then; Not you! James: Well, he can go ahead and sing if he wants to, Gwen. I'm not stopping him. to make everyone hear him Quiet, everybody! STOPS Thomas wants to sing a song! Thomas: Oh... hesitates No, James, I'm not... looks at a little girl holding a balloon, who smiles. Thomas: Oh, OK... gears up to sing, but then, James blows his whistle and starts singing again, and everyone starts dancing along, apart from Lightning McQueen, who stares with his mouth agape, and Ben, Gwen, and Max, who quickly cover their ears Has to be the Favourite: James Version, Verse 2 James: Sometimes you have to blow your whistle! To let the other engines know you're near! Sometimes you have to make a racket and to shout! In order to ensure that they're not left in any doubt! Somebody has to be the favourite! Say hello! The favourite is here! stops Phillip: Hello, James! Knapford, Ben, Gwen and Max have their ears covered Gwen Tennyson: Is it over? Ben Tennyson: I can't tell; I have my ears covered. James: A goods train?! A GOODS TRAIN?!! A- and realizes James: That's a great job, Thomas! Ben Tennyson: What? James: What an adventure! Lofty: He's gonna sing again, isn't he? Has to be the Favourite: James Version, Verse 3 James: Somebody has to be the favorite! That's just the way it is, you must agree! Some get to see the world and travel far away! While other engines have a place they always have to stay! Somebody has to be the favorite! Somebody has to be me! Somebody has to be me! ends as James puffs off Annie: scoffs Don't even listen to him, Thomas. He's only teasing! Clarabel: Again! Max Tennyson: sighs He's not teasing, Annie and Clarabel. James has become exceedingly boastful as of late. Gwen Tennyson: Honestly, what does he think this is; a popularity contest? Lofty: Technically, with James, everything on Sodor is, Gwen. Scoop: Except the popularity contest. to a Popularity contest poster, with James' name written on it. Gwen Tennyson: Well, that makes one of us. Cruz: singing Somebody has to be the favourite, The one that everybody wants to see! Lightning: Oh no, Cruz, not you too! Cruz: You have to admit, Mr McQueen, the song is quite catchy. off singing Max Tennyson: sighs I think we preferred it when James had his coaches taken away. Ben Tennyson: Sir Topham Hatt Thomas, Topham's